It All Started That One Summer
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: It started the summer he was 6 years old, that was the summer he fell in love. It just went on from there. He was always there, even when she didn't want him around. He loved her but she loved another girl. ONESHOT


**Summer**

 **Pairings: Emily/Noel(one-sided sort of), Aria/Jason, Aria/Noel, (mentioned), Emily/Maya, Emily/Ali**

* * *

Age 6

He looked at the dark haired girl and she giggled, sticking her tongue at him. He tugged on her braid and she pushed him away.

Ali stomped her foot, interrupting their game.

"Emily switch with Aria. Aria you marry Noel ."

"No!" the word came from three places.

He glared at Ali. "I marry Emily. Ari marry Jase."

Jason sighed and he heard him whisper to his brother.

"How did we get roped into this?"

Eric hushed him.

"My baby brother is getting married, I'm not missing this."

Aria walks up to Jason and the nine-year-old boy is treated to a sweet smile and big eyes.

She holds out a hand to him and Jason smiles at the fairy-like girl and takes her hand.

Spencer, Hanna, and Jenna march down the aisle with flowers in their hands. Eric stands in front and Ali bosses the two grooms and brides to walk.

Eric is holding back laughs as he watches his friend hold hands with the small five-year-old.

"You may kiss the bride."

Jason bends down and gives Aria a light kiss on the lips. The five-year-old gasps and she looks at him with wide eyes. Ali shrieks and she yells at Jason that he ruined the wedding. As Ali yells, Noel looks hesitantly at Emily who nods. He leans in slowly and Emily does the same. Their lips met for about two seconds before they pull away. Emily smiles at him, cheeks red and he grabs her hand.

* * *

Age 12

"She is such a bitch!"

Noel Kahn watched as Emily stomped around his room, waving her hands in the air. The girl had just come from swimming practice and had a run-in with Alison.

"She's not that bad." Emily snorted.

"She likes you."

Noel could see Emily was upset so he got up and wrapped his arms around her. Her hair was slowly drying but it was getting his shirt wet.

"Maybe, but I like you more."

Emily sighed. "She pushes my buttons."

"Ali has always been good at getting under people's skins."

Noel tugs Emily to his bed and she sits down as he braided it quickly. Then they both lay down as he starts the movie. She cuddles into him and he presses a kiss to her forehead.

He would always prefer Emily over any other girl.

* * *

Age 13

"It's fine Em. I get it."

Noel unbuttoned his jacket as Emily canceled their plans again. They were graduating soon and they had made plans to go to the movies and grab some ice cream. However, Emily had canceled to hang out with her new friends. He was thrilled that she was making friends, girl friends but one of the girls was Alison and she was still a bitch. Alison had taken and interest in Emily and a few girls from his past. He was wary of her because he knew Alison liked to use people and play games with them.

He didn't want Emily to get hurt or change for Ali.

* * *

Age 14

He no longer hung out Emily because she was too busy hanging out with Ali and her group. Ali loved to flirt with him and he put up with it for Emily's sake. He knew how happy she was with her new friends.

When Aria Montgomery asked him to flirt with her and pretend to like her, he agreed to because he heard his brother and Jason talking about the small girl. Jason liked her but Ali made it clear she was and always will be off limits.

Aria was hoping to throw her off the scent of her real crush.

So he flirted with Aria ignoring the looks Emily gave him.

When she texted one day towards the end of the summer asking to hang out he declined and instead went to play basketball with his brother, Jason (who were both not high), and a young Mike Montgomery. Jason was surprisingly good with the 11-year-old. It was obvious that the young boy worshiped the older teen.

He was surprised when the two older boys pulled him aside to talk.

He told them about Emily and Jason ruffled his hair and Eric told him it would get better.

* * *

Age 15

Ali was missing. Emily had come to his house early in the morning, with messy hair and red eyes. She threw herself into his arms and he saw his mother look at them sadly.

"Ali's missing. We had a sleepover and she was gone. Mrs. D said she didn't come home and Jason and Eric are looking for her. I'm worried."

He held her tightly, running his hands through her hair. He led her to his room where she cried into his shoulder and they sank down onto the bed.

"She's missing and I hate her!"

"No, you don't."

She looked up at him.

"She was a bitch, but I think I'm in love with that bitch."

She gasped and noel looked at her in shock.

:What?"

"I started finding her attractive and then she kissed me and I'm all confused."

She cries some more and eventually falls asleep.

Eric comes later tat night, looking sober for the first time in a long time. He shakes his head and Noel's heart breaks for the girl on his bed, in his shirt, under his covers.

As the months pass, she spends the night weekly. Her friends and several other groups have split up since Ali went missing. Aria is in Iceland, Spencer is on the way to becoming Melissa Hastings 2.0. Hanna has lost a lot of weight and is now joined at the hip with Mona. Jenna is blind and no longer in town.

* * *

Age 16

Noel woke up next to a warm body. He brushed the dark hair off her face. She looked so relax and younger when she slept.

Ali has been missing for one year. He and Emily are joined at the hip again.

She pretty much spent her weekends at his place. Neither parents were too happy but the teens could care less.

He kissed her cheek and her eyes fluttered.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She touched his cheek and then he pulled her up and they went to make breakfast. Eric came down the stairs to find his brother and Emily cooking. He took note of the fact that Noel was shirtless and that Emily was wearing his shirt.

He shook his head. It was obvious Noel had a thing for the swimmer.

* * *

Age 17

He woke up to a small naked body that was tucked under his arm. It was the summer of junior year and he and Emily had lost their virginities to each other. Emily had brought up the idea one night while they laid under his sheets. He felt her hands skim in his chest and land on his heart. He said yes because he never wanted another guy to claim her that way.

After that night, they had been hooking up regularly.

It didn't change much except that Emily had found out the Montgomery's were coming back to town.

He had gotten a message from Mike asking him about tryouts for lacrosse.

Emily was shaken about everyone being back in town.

Emily rolled over and blinked up at him sleepily.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She pressed a kiss to his jaw and he grabbed her hips pulling her closer.

"Whats on your mind, honey?"

"You."

She gave him a look and he laughed kissing her hair.

"Seriously Em."

She sighed and sat up, pulling the sheet to cover her.

"I just feel like something is going o happen. Something is going to change."

"Em, we are juniors. The future is so much closer."

"I don't know I just feel like it is something else."

He rubbed her arms.

"You have goosebumps."

"Hold me?"

He wrapped his arms around her and she placed her ear over his heartbeat.

That was how they stayed all morning.

* * *

Age 18

The past year was horrible. With Aria back in town, all the girls hooked up quickly. He once again was on the outside, Emily stopped coming over and she stopped talking to him. In fact, she completely ditched him at him summer party. She seemed jumpy at school and him caught the girls staring at him with weird looks on his face.

The girls nearly got him arrested but it never stopped him from caring about Emily and the other girls. He had flirted with Aria because he saw the way looked at her and it creeped him out. He tried to protect find Caleb and protect Aria because he got a text message saying that if he didn't find them, they would get hurt.

He worked behind the scenes trying to figure out what was wrong. Why he was getting messages from -A. When he found out about Mona he felt sick. He had kissed someone who tried to kill the girls. But Mona was not his A. His A was trying to help him protect the girls, not harm them.

He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Mona harasses the girls but didn't kill Maya.

The night Maya died, he got a phone call from Emily begging him to come.

He went to her house and she cried in his arms.

He spent the night in her bed, listening to her cries. The next morning, he was told to go out the window, so he did.

Emily was hurting and her friends didn't trust him but he was still the one who go the 2 AM phone calls. He was the one who picked her up from the bars and he was the one on her bed as she cried.

He was the one who was always there, every summer. Every year. Every day. Every hour. Whenever she needed him.

Why?

Because he fell in love with the girl he married and kissed that summer so many years ago. He fell in love with the swimmer girl. The girl who liked other girls.

He never stood a chance, but it never mattered to him because, at the end of the day, he loved her.

 **So I'm on break and for the next few week, I am all yours.**

 **So excited to be able to write again!**

 **Keep and eye out for new works and updates.**

 **Love you Wallflowers.**

 **-Queen**


End file.
